A Night at home
by Galaxy.of.Ashes2906
Summary: The X-Men are gone for the night, giving Kitty and Peter Time to bond. Full of fluff and is somewhat sexy. One shot I came up with at like 2 am a few nights ago. Hope you enjoy!


**Hi guys! I'm really excited for you all to read this short one shot I came up with a few nights ago. Like I said, it's full of fluff but also short of slutty. So tread carefully if you are sensitive to stuff like this. Anyway, comment and let me know how you like it. This is my first fic so I really hope you like it. But without further ado,** ** _A night at home._**

He smelled like spearmint and sweat.

"It won't be long before he comes," Peter says, wrapping his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and tuck my bare toes into the couch cushions.

He continues, "you ordered extra cheese, right, Kitty?"

I nod and I feel his lips against my head. This was our first time alone in the mansion for a while, and Peter wanted to order a pizza and watch a movie. Jean, Scott, Logan, Jubilee, Ororo and Kurt were out on a mission, and the Professor brought Rogue, Gambit and Beast with him to a press conference.

Peter's muscular arm flexes as he taps his fingers gently on my shoulder. I whip my clammy, right palm on my blue jeans and place it on his chest, over his heart. I was at peace, not even an attack from Magneto could ruin tonight.

When the delivery guy arrives, Peter pays and I prepare the paper plates and fizzy drinks on the coffee table. A can of Wild Cherry Pepsi for him and an Orange Fanta for me. He comes in and opens the grease-blotched cardboard box, revealing a delicious, thick crust pizza covered in gooey cheese and crispy pepperoni.

After we're settled on the couch, he switches on the Lord of the Rings and takes a large bite of pizza.

"This is very good," he says through a mouthful.

I wipe a drop of sauce off his chin with my napkin, "we can't take you out anywhere," I laugh.

Throughout the movie, we change situations numerous times. From me laying my head on his legs to him pulling me from the couch and onto a pile of pillows he made on the floor.

But nothing happened until the credits began to roll.

"Now what?" he asks, finishing the rest of his drink.

"I don't know," I say, reading the list of production babies.

"I just cleaned my bedroom, want to see it?"

"Sure," I say with a small giggle.

He picks me up with his arms under my knees and around my back and carries me into the hall and into his bedroom, where he drops me on his bed and plops down himself. I wrap my fingers around the back of his neck and push my lips against him. He reacts by clawing my hair and pulling me onto his lap.

His shirt falls to the floor, and soon my sweater is begins to be swiftly pulled over my chest and head.

I secretly praise myself for matching my bra and panties this morning.

His lips dance across my chest, then up my neck and jaw to my lips again.

Soon we're in a tangled nest of bedding and pillows. Our bodies pressed together so tightly I could faze through him if I lost focus.

"I love you, Shadowcat," he whispers.

"I love you too, Big guy."

The next morning I wake up in Peter's arms. His steady breath hitting my bare shoulder. I hear voices downstairs, and I know that the rest is back.

"Peter, Wake up," I say, shaking his arm.

"Five more minutes," he mumbles.

"The rest of the team is back. Come on, it's breakfast time," I crawl out of the warm bed and retrieve my clothing.

He rolls with his face going into his pillow before propping up on one elbow. "You let the coldness in, Katalina."

The alarm clock changes to 8:30 right as a big crash of metal pans comes from the kitchen.

"That's your cue, get up."

He gets the rest of the way up and makes his way to the closet in the corner.

When we get to the Kitchen, Gambit is yelling in his thick, Louisiana accent "it is hardly Gambit's fault that you can't enjoy Cajun flair, Sher."

"Get out of bed," Peter says beside me, "it's breakfast time."

"If Burning food is what you call Cajun Flair, Sugah, then ya need to go back to culinary school." Rogue replies inside the kitchen.

"Perhaps a trip to Duncan Donuts is in order," Beast Interjects. There is the sound of rattling keys.

"What about the two love birds, Kitty and Peter? Should I wake them?"Rogue asks.

The Professor says, "No, Rogue, I believe they are already standing outside the kitchen door."

Donuts, here I come.


End file.
